File talk:BatgirlTNBA.jpg
Change Request I think this image ought to be something a little more dignified, where she is not gaping in surprise. --BoneGnawer 13:00, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't notice the request had been removed... It specifically asked for a different picture, not the same, uncropped and brighter version... ― Thailog 16:48, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have been thinking that same thing for awhile and merely didn't want to start an image argument. I'm glad we're all on the same page so far. - NakedSamurai 20:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::I only removed it because it was taken from a different franchise, and it is not representative of the latest show featuring the character. ROTJ was her last appearance...come up with a better reason to put the replace template there. --'Redemption'Talk 21:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Do not remove something because you don't like it, please. Instead, reword or improve. If you disagreed with the reason given, then you should have discussed it, like BoneGnawer did — we shouldn't take such unilateral measures. ― Thailog 22:05, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I didn't remove it because I didn't like it. I removed it because it was just plain wrong. I'm sorry we're not all perfect like you are...--'Redemption'Talk 23:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Please abstain yourself from personal attacks. It's very juvenile. ― Thailog 23:23, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::What do you expect? You are making it very difficult to be rash and civil about this since I'm detecting a bit of arrogance and a holier than thou attitude in your comments. --'Redemption'Talk 03:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I expect you to remain civil even when you don't like what you are being told. ― Thailog 10:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just like normal users expect the admins not to place themselves on such a high pedastool. --'Redemption'Talk 19:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :And I don't. I responded to you as a normal member would as I was merely giving you advice so as to improve yourself. However, from your belligerent attitude and constant backtalk I can see that you are either too immature to be reasoned with, or too arrogant to be educated, so I’m backing off. This conversation is over, as far as I'm concerned. ― Thailog 20:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) New Picture I took some new pictures. Of them, I felt http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Batgirl1.jpg and http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Batgirl2.jpg turned out the best. Thoughts? Preferences? Should I (or someone else) look for another? Or are we instead keeping the current one? - NakedSamurai 23:22, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :From those two, I guess #2. But I we usually go for a pic that shows most of the character's likeness, but till we find it, we could settle with one of these. ― Thailog 11:28, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Thailog. Of the two, I prefer #2. The one thing the current image has going for it is that you see most of the character. --BoneGnawer 13:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ---- ::My proposals: #Pic 1 #*Downside: not the best artistic design #Pic 2 #*Downside: seen from upwards - can't see the emblem #Pic 3 #Pic 4 #*Downside: the mean look of her face #Pic 5 #*Downside: not the best artistic design I think they are all good contenders, but #3 may be the best of them all. ― Thailog 15:54, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I like #3 the best as well. #7 is a pretty close second, but she blends in too much with the background. - NakedSamurai 16:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Pic #3 or #1? I think all these numbers are confusing, so I'm changing them. ― Thailog 16:53, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ok. I like Pic 1 the best. Pic 5 is a close second, but Batgirl blends in with the background a little much there. - NakedSamurai 18:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with NakedSamurai of the choices above. If we could find one of her against a lighter background where her costume doesn't blend into the background, that would be better. --BoneGnawer 04:51, 8 March 2007 (UTC)